


Dependence

by mmmdraco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment during Kushina's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence

Kushina laughed as she struggled into bed where Minato waited with open arms. "I can't believe I'm supposed to get bigger than this."

He settled her pillows under her back and pulled the covers up over her lap. "You're still beautiful, you know."

"Ah, but I can hardly move." She rubbed at her stomach for a moment. "Our little boy certainly can, though. He's turning flips in there. I don't know how much sleep he's going to let me get tonight."

Minato pushed her nightgown away from her stomach and leaned over to place a kiss just over her navel and then leaned back so he could place his hands on her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated on letting his jutsu flow through him into his wife's womb to help calm Naruto. Kushina stopped him with a hand on his wrist before he'd done much at all. "Why?"

She pushed her nightgown back down and reached over to stroke her fingers through Minato's hair. "If you do that tonight and it works, I'll want you to do it every night."

"But I want you to rely on me!"

"I'll rely on your love, instead." Kushina squirmed and adjusted a pillow below her back. "Maybe I'll rely on you to help me get up in a few hours to go to the bathroom, too."

"Anything you need." Minato yawned. "Just wake me up if you need me."

Her eyebrows raised. "Don't worry; I will!"


End file.
